


Finally Mutual

by LesbianLametron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Prom, Slow Burn, Zine, the heith zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLametron/pseuds/LesbianLametron
Summary: It's Prom season and all Hunk wants is to ask his crush to the dance. Unfortunately, Keith is already taken and barely knows he exists. Last year Keith's band Voltron won the talent show and skyrocketed his popularity, much to his dismay. As much as he's happy that their band has become a local phenomenon, he hates being the center of attention. Reluctantly, Keith agrees to be part of the Prom Committee and make posters for it. Hunk joins as well with the hope that he can bond with Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended/backstory version of my fic from Rose Gold: The Heith Zine. The PDF is out and we're now allowed to post our fics. I got so excited about my idea that I turned it into a 13k story.

Keith knew the success of last spring’s talent show was a good thing. The band was actually booking paying gigs at the town’s local bars and restaurants nearly every weekend. They had become kind of an overnight sensation and Keith guessed that was a good thing. It had at least gotten them out of playing in his dad’s garage. He liked playing the drums and singing for an actual audience. The energy of the crowd made him feel confident, but his stage personality was way different from his day to day personality. The drums made him an extrovert, but he was very clearly an introvert so stage shows were _exhausting._ His bandmates knew to give him space after a show, but now things were different.

School was a safe haven of sorts. Keith could just got to his classes, play drums for his music independent study and then see his boyfriend Sendak on the weekends. He was an outcast and proud of it. Most people his age were too annoying to even think of engaging in conversation. That’s why he sought out Sendak in the first place. He wasn’t vapid and shallow like the popular kids and he just _got_ Keith. Some would say Sendak was dick, and maybe he was, but Keith never cared what anyone else said. That was what got him through high school, knowing that in just four short years, he’d be out of this stupid small town. Also, the band helped, but now it was different.

Now, Sendak was an hour away in college, the band had actually gained fame, and people were starting to recognize him at school. Girls tried to flirt with him, people actually sat with them at lunch and he was actually becoming popular. It wasn’t that he was some hipster who liked “being cool before it was cool” or anything, he just liked flying under everyone’s radar. It was kind of hard to remain an outcast when everyone knew you. It almost made Keith want to skip class just to avoid always having to be _nice_ to others. That point was mostly Shiro’s doing. He claimed he just wanted the best for Keith and encouraged him to be more social. But the only reason he didn’t skip all of his classes was the fact that he really needed good grades to get a scholarship and get the hell out of this town. Delinquents didn’t get scholarships to out of state schools.

He did get away with skipping lunch and eating in the art wing for a while with the excuse of working on his painting projects. It was a true and valid excuse, but people started to find him there too. The artsy girls tired to relate to him on any aspect of art they could think of, even if they got everything wrong. He wished he could tattoo the pride flag to his forehead so they would get the hint. He was really, _really_ gay. The only reason he hadn’t snapped and yelled at any of the girls was because he had one saving grace: Pidge.

The girls apparently didn’t understand he had a college boyfriend. Apparently they all thought he used that as an excuse to evade them or something. Some people really couldn’t take a hint. That’s when Pidge came in to save his ass. They had met last year in his science class. She was a Freshman taking an honors class meant for Sophomores. They had bonded over making fun of the stupid people in their class and she had joined the band to fill their vacant bassit spot.

Pidge was there during some of the first few times Keith had gotten hit on. He knew she could tell from just one look that he was drowning. He also knew there was a part of her that wanted to watch him try to tread water for her own entertainment. But the bigger, better part of her also knew the struggles of getting hit on when she clearly didn’t want it. Pidge had walked over and took his hand, glaring daggers at the girl, who quickly blushed, apologizing as she hurried off. They both became each other’s beard in a sense. Keith because he was gay and Pidge because she was aromantic.

So yeah, being in a band in high school had it’s up and downs, but Keith would never quit, because he kind of hoped it would turn into an early ticket out of here. If they managed to get signed, he could just take the GED and take college classes online. That would be the best case scenario, but right now they were stuck in limbo, popular, but only enough to book local gigs. Maybe one day, they’d get there.

Keith was on his way to the art wing to meet up with Pidge so they could avoid lunch together when his phone buzzed with a text from Shiro.

**From Shiro at 12:15**

**Make sure you come to the cafeteria today and bring Pidge — band meeting**

Keith audibly groaned and typed back a very reluctant “fine.”

“What’s with that look? Did too many people like your instagram photo again?” Pidge knew just the right way to tease him. She liked to refer to him as a hipster with the way he hated their new found popularity.

“Worse,” Keith looked up at her, she was about to make some kind of sarcastic comeback, but he quickly cut her off. “Shiro’s making us have a band meeting in the cafeteria today.”

Pidge groaned just like Keith had before. He really didn’t know how he gotten through high school without her before now. Well, he had Sendak, but still. “But we hate people.”

“I know. Let’s just get this over with. Maybe it won’t take the whole time and we can escape in peace.” Keith turned on his heel and started walking towards the cafeteria. Pidge walked as slowly as she could, making it look like it was taking as much effort as possible. They approached their table and Keith saw Nyma sitting with Shiro and Allura. “Nope. Tell Shiro I got sick.” Keith tried to turn around and walk right out, but Pidge stopped him.

“No you’re not. Let’s go.” Pidge laced their fingers together and practically dragging Keith to the table.

“Oh good, you’re here now we can finally start.” Shiro smiled at them, but only Keith could tell that under that expression Shiro was annoyed that they were late.

Pidge smiled sweetly at Nyma mostly, “Sorry, we just hadn’t seen each other all morning and you know how that goes.” She sat down next Keith, placing their hands on the table in plain sight.

Nyma’s face darkened a little and Keith was grateful for it. She was one of the ones who just couldn’t take a hint when it came to Keith. He would bet she still thought she’d “break up” him and Pidge, and then he’d be all hers. _Gag_.

“No problem. So, as the head of the prom committee I’m here to officially ask Voltron if they’d like to play at our prom. You’d get the money we had budgeted for the band of course and we can go over all of that later. I’m sure it’d be good exposure for your band as well as a fun time for us all. Oh and don’t worry, you’ll get breaks to actually enjoy prom, I bet that makes you happy Keith.” Nyma had clearly put on her “popularity mask” and Keith could hear the false cheeriness in her voice.

“Actually, I was going to skip prom.”

“But,” Shiro cut in glaring at Keith with his signature ‘be nice’ undertones, “what Keith meant to say was that we’d love to go if we get to play.”

“Great! So we’d of course love to hear your original songs from the talent show last year, but also some covers as well. I’ll send you a list and—”

Keith stopped listening the minute Nyma and Shiro started talking specifics that he didn’t care about. As long as he got paid to play, he was game.

* * *

“Hunk you are so obvious.” Lance quipped, rolling his eyes at the way Hunk’s whole being had just brightened.

“What?” Hunk looked back at Lance, pretending to be confused, and that Lance hadn’t just read him like a book.

“Keith’s actually in the cafeteria today, isn’t he?”

Hunk bit his lip and gazed over to where Keith and Pidge had just walking in holding hands. He lost count of the times he had thought: _god I wish that were me_ . Pidge was just so _lucky_. “Maybe.”

“I don’t know what you see in him. I don’t know what _everyone_ sees in him. I mean, yeah their band is awesome and he’s a brilliant musician, but he’s not that hot. I mean who even has a mullet in 2018? Even the super popular goddess that is Nyma has eyes for him. I mean if you’re going to go for someone in the band at least go for the guitarist or the lead singer. Shiro and Allura are both so much hotter than Keith.” Lance lamented as he always did whenever Keith was brought up.

“Those two are your preferences, not mine.” Hunk teased him, sticking out his tongue.

“True, those two are the prime examples of why I’m bisexual.” Lance grinned and Hunk just rolled his eyes, “too bad for you that Keith’s actually into college guys.”

“I know, if only I had been there instead of Pidge. I would have totally agreed to be his beard.” Hunk was in Honors Physics with the Pidge and Keith this year. He was one of the few people who actually knew the truth about their relationship. They were really only themselves in that class.

“So you could convince him to fall in love with you? You’re so romantically cliche.” Lance jested with a confident smirk on his face.

“Where do you think I learned it from?”

Lance rolled his eyes and made a face as the bell rang. Keith got up the moment it did, passing right by their table. Lance was about to give Hunk crap for watching Keith as he walked toward them, but Nyma had called after Keith, making him pause in front of their table.

Keith groaned and turned back toward her, raising an eyebrow, but not saying anything. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, she tended to speak her mind without much concern for others.

“I was hoping you’d help us with the banners, posters, and decorations. You’re the best artist in our school and we could really use your help. We don’t really have an artist on the committee and I want to make this the best prom yet.” She smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes as if her femininity would actually sway his decision.

Keith was about to say no when Shiro gave him a look. He didn’t even have to say it, Keith could read it on his face. She was paying them and he should help out in any way he could. “Sure.”

“Awesome! The prom committee meetings are every Thursday after school in the cafeteria, so I’ll see you later today then. Bye Keith.”

“I hate you.” Keith glared at Shiro as the two of them left for their next classes.

“Come on Keith, it won’t be that bad. You love drawing and designing things.”

“Not when I have to do them for Nyma. She needs to take a hint. I’m not into girls.”

Hunk’s eyes lit up and he grinned at Lance the minute Keith and Shiro were out of earshot.

“You’re joining the prom committee aren’t you?” Lance shook his head, but he couldn’t quite blame Hunk. He’d do it too if their roles were reversed.

“Yeah, I really love decorating and talking about themes.”

“Oh, and I’m just hearing about this now? Must be a new interest of yours.” Lance stood up and patted Hunk on the shoulder. “He has a boyfriend, but I’m rooting for you buddy.”

Hunk followed after him, “One who’s a dick. And I’m not trying to intentionally break them up. I just want to get to know him.”

* * *

 

Keith was at one of the far tables, sketching out a few designs when Hunk walked into the cafeteria that afternoon.

“Hi Hunk, I’m glad you can join us. What do you want to help with?” Nyma smiled at him, putting on her signature ‘look how likeable I am’ smile.

“Painting and decorations, mostly.” He hoped he wasn’t too obvious about trying to specifically work with Keith.

“Well, you can help Keith then, he’s in charge of those things. The theme is ‘Starry Night’ and he’s working on the poster right now. Feel free to help with that.”

Hunk smiled at her and took a deep breath as he approached Keith. It wasn’t like they had never spoken before, but that was only in class. Keith and Pidge usually chose him when they needed more than two people for group work. They kind of knew each other, but Hunk was still nervous. _I can do this. I joined the committee to get to know him. Can’t chicken out now._

“Do you need any help with anything? Nyma assigned me to help with decorations and stuff. I can’t really draw, but I can paint and help build things?” He said it more like a question, but he was so worried about Keith quickly brushing him off.

Keith looked up from his nearly empty sketch book and sighed in relief as he recognized Hunk. “Actually yeah. Shiro’s forcing me to do this, but I have no ideas. I’ve never done this sort of thing before.”

Hunk smiled and slid into the seat next to him. “Well, we could go full galaxy with it, purples, blues, stuff like that, or like a Van Goh themed Starry Night? Blues and yellows.”

“I didn’t know you were even into this sort of thing, but you’re clearly good at it.”

“Well, I’m not really, but I’m trying to get some extracurricular credit for college. Diversify myself from the culinary club. I can decorate cakes, banners can’t be that much different. I like that one, it would fit with Van Goh if you want to do that?” Hunk pointed to one of the font options Keith had doodled while trying to figure out what to do. “I mean ‘Starry Night’ is mostly and excuse for Nyma to put up a bunch of cut out stars and twinkly lights. It’s all so cute.” Hunk had made his voice very high over the top with that last sentence.

Keith laughed a little at Hunk’s Nyma impression. “You’re not a fan of her either?”

Hunk rolled his eyes, “She’s clearly only nice to get popularity and win Prom Queen. I’m voting for Allura.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who thinks so. She basically cornered me for a way to force us to spend time together. She needs to take a hint.”

“And you have to be nice to her because she’s paying Voltron to do a gig.”

“Unfortunately, and we’re still trying to get out of this dumb town so we have to take it.”

Hunk started outlining letters on the banner paper, copying the font from Keith’s notebook as he sketched the layout for the posters. “Does she really think this will make you fall for her?”

“Apparently, hence why I’m sitting as far away from their table as possible.”

“But being in a band makes you so desirable, Keith. I don’t even care if you’re gay. I can get anything I want because I’m the head cheerleader.”

Keith laughed again at Hunk’s impression. “Seriously, I might have blown my brains out if you hadn’t shown up. Sendak would have bitched the whole time, but he would have done it with me. Mostly because he’d get to make sure Nyma stays away from me, but it’d be better than being alone with them.”

Hunk had smiled at the first comment and felt like his heart was soaring in the clouds. Then Keith mentioned Sendak and he felt himself crashing down to Earth again. Oh yeah, Keith was still taken. “Is it hard being in a long-distance relationship?”

“I guess,” Keith shrugged it off. He wasn’t super into talking about feelings or his relationship. Those things were for him and Sendak. It wasn’t really anyone’s business. “We were never really the couple that needed to be with each other all the time. So it’s not that bad. He’s here every other weekend.”

“Pidge helps too, huh?”

“Sometimes, but only when we’re in plain sight together. It’s like Nyma totally forgets I’m taken the minute Pidge isn’t here.”

“Hi Keith. How is it going?”

 _“Speak of the devil.”_ Keith grumbled under his breath. “Fine. It took a bit to get started, but Hunk was a big help.”

“Great. Oh! I love that you’re going with Van Goh for the posters. So cute! I’ll let everyone else know and we can plan around that. Good idea, Keith.” She handed him back his sketchbook, making sure to brush their fingers together in the process. She turned and walked back to the table.

“It was my idea actually.” Hunk scoffed pretending to be offended and was happy when the comment made Keith smile.

“I need to get ‘I’m taken’ tattooed on my forehead.”

“Somehow I don’t think that even that would help.”

Keith groaned and laid his head on the table. “How many weeks until prom?”

“Six.”

“Great. Again, at least you’re here.”

 _Again, not helping, Keith._ Hunk just smiled pretending that comment hadn’t made him both equally happy and depressed at the same time. This might just be the longest six weeks of his life.

* * *

Hunk was happy they were getting closer, they actually had whole conversations now. He wasn’t sure that Keith would call them friends, but he would call them that. Keith didn’t seem to outright hate him nor was he getting ignored, that was basically like being Keith’s friend. Hunk was getting bolder now that they were spending so much time together after school.

Hunk’s cooking class had made brownies and he was excited to share them with Keith. He heard from Pidge that Keith had a secret sweet tooth for anything chocolate. Keith had independent study for band last hour, and even though school was over, Keith sometimes lingered there. A lot the time it was to avoid going to committee meetings and Hunk had gotten in the habit of coming to get him.

He was met with soft, serene piano music as soon as he entered the music wing. Hunk nearly turned around to look for Keith somewhere else. Knowing Keith played the drums, it couldn’t be him, but then he heard the singing voice that accompanied it. The tone and timbre was different from normal but he would recognize it anywhere. Voltron was a rock band so they never played soft ballads like this.

He was barely aware of his movements as his feet carried him towards the door. It was open just a sliver, but the door itself had a large window on it. He had never heard Keith’s voice sound so gentle and loving. It reminded Hunk of the wind on a hot day, so refreshing and cool. The song was so romantic that it pulled on Hunk’s heart strings, Keith must be singing it about Sendak. Hunk stepped closer to the door, just wanting to see more of this side of Keith. It was as if the lyrics were speaking to him, begging him to come closer. His foot bumped the door and Keith immediately stopped play and he glared at Hunk.

Keith had never looked at him like that before and Hunk was so surprised he stumbled back a few steps. “Get out.”

“Keith, wait, I’m sorry. That was so…” Hunk trailed off trying to find the words to describe it.

“Whatever. I know I suck at slow songs.” Keith was about to get up and brush past Hunk.

“No!” Hunk probably didn’t need to sound so forceful, but he needed Keith to know how beautiful his voice was. “I’ve heard it on the radio, but you just sang so beautifully. Yes, it’s different from Voltron’s music, but it was so good. I didn’t know you played piano so well.”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise and his face started to grow hot with the blush that quickly over took his cheeks. It was almost as if Keith thought that music wasn’t his style or made him seem weak or something. Now Hunk understood why Keith had been so angry just a moment ago, he was trying to cover up for how embarrassed he was.

“Were you thinking about Sendak when you were playing that?”

“What? No.” Again it could have been to deflect his embarrassment, but Hunk also wondered if there was some truth those words. Maybe his relationship with Sendak just wasn’t like that. Keith’s phone buzzed and he quickly packed up his things after reading the text. “Anyway, I’m not going to the prom committee meeting today. Sendak’s picking me up, he’s here and getting impatient. He hates being at a high school longer than needs to be. Have a good weekend.”

“Wait!” Hunk jogged to catch up with him, “I...we made brownies today in my cooking class. I saved one for you.”

Keith looked taken aback for a second and took a brownie off the plate as they walked toward the front of the school. His eyes lit up the minute the treat hit his taste buds. “Hunk, these are so good! I mean I usually don’t like sweets but these are amazing. I bet you’re the best in your class.”

Hunk smiled at the first genuine compliment he’d ever received from Keith. “I appreciate it. Pidge told me you liked chocolate.”

“Only really good chocolate.” Sendak honked his horn the minute he could see them. Keith rolled his eyes and gave Hunk a half smile. “I gotta go.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me to face Nyma alone. You know she’ll ask a million questions about why you’re not there.” Hunk called after him.

Keith laughed a little and turned to face him, “For that I’m actually, truly sorry. She’s so awful.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Again, sorry.” He turned and waved over his shoulder as he walked over to meet Sendak. His boyfriend had actually gotten out of the car to greet him, which was a first. Keith was about to feel flattered until he saw the glare on Sendak’s face. _Great. What’s he mad about now?_

Hunk watched Keith go over to his boyfriend and his face fell. Sendak didn’t even look pleased to see Keith and that made Hunk hate him even more. He didn’t even know how good he had it. If Hunk was in Sendak’s place, he knew he’d be beaming every time Keith even got close to him. He already kind of did that, but it would be different then.

“How did it go?” Hunk nearly jumped when Pidge had suddenly appeared at his elbow.

“Well he did like them, but…” He nodded to where Sendak and Keith were standing.

“Ugh. Keith completely disappears every time Sendak comes home. I’m rooting for you, you’d make a way better boyfriend than Sendak.”

Hunk sighed in relief at Pidge’s disgust, “I’m so glad you hate him too.”

“I don’t think there was a person at this school last year, besides Keith, that didn’t.” She shook her head as they couldn’t help but watch the interaction between Keith and Sendak. “Keith looks really mad. I wonder what’s happening.”

“Who’s that?” Sendak nodded to where Pidge and Hunk were standing.

“Pidge. I talk about her all the time.” Keith avoided the real topic, annoyed that the first thing Sendak had done was question him.

“No, loser, I know that. I’m talking about the guy.”

“Hunk, he’s my friend.”

“Does he see you as a friend? You’re apparently blind to how he’s looking at you.” Sendak crossed his arms and stood at his full height, trying to assert his dominance over Keith. “I don’t want you hanging out with him.”

With those words, Sendak had hit a trigger and Keith snapped. He _hated_ more than anything to be told what he could and couldn’t do, especially by a partner. Sendak had shown signs of being jealous and controlling before, but not so blatantly obvious before. Keith guessed it was because they were in a long distance relationship. Sendak couldn’t control the guys Keith hung out with when he wasn’t around.

“How dare you? You know I hate that. I don’t come to your college and tell you who you can and can’t be around. I’m over this.” He started to walk away and Sendak grabbed his arm to stop him. It wasn’t forceful, but his grip was firm.

“Keith, come on. I’m sorry, you know I get jealous easily. Let’s just go.” He wasn’t sincere about the apology in fact it was more an excuse than an apology. Keith was way too angry to be brought back in by Sendak’s half-assed words and good looks.

“No. That’s not an apology nor is it a good excuse to try and control me. You should trust me instead of restricting me. I trust you not to cheat on me in college when I know there are so many other guys you could get. Fuck this, we’re done. You don’t have to slum it with a high schooler anymore.” Keith was not one to be intimidated at all. Just because he was smaller of the two doesn’t mean he’s the weaker one. He studied fighting and self-defense just so he could make up for his size. He yanked his arm out of Sendak’s grasp and walked away with his head held high.

“Keith!”

But Keith refused to look back, not even once. He knew when to let go.

“Fine! You’re right, I don’t want to be with a lame high schooler anyway. Now I can finally fuck that guy in my Lit class. He’d gladly have me, unlike your ungrateful ass.” Sendak yelled loud enough for everyone to hear but Keith still didn’t look back.

Keith walked over to Hunk and let out a frustrated huff when he stopped in front of him. “Do you want to go somewhere? I really need to get out of here.”

Hunk was surprised and exchanged looks with Pidge. She quickly nodded at him, silently telling him to go for it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s staring and I don’t want to be here right now. I’m going to get some coffee, are you coming or not?” Keith face was flushed and he fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket, trying to avoid everyone’s gaze.

Pidge bit her lip, not saying anything that would call more attention to Keith right now. She prodded Hunk in the side, signalling him to do something. He didn’t know, but this was rare for Keith. Usually when Keith was mad or upset, he isolated himself. He _never_ asked someone else to be with him. Either Keith was hanging out with Hunk because Sendak had told him not to, or maybe he just really felt comforted by Hunk’s presence. That also would be new for Keith and Pidge wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe Keith needed someone like Hunk.. Keith didn’t need someone to hate on the world with like he did with Sendak. No, he really needed someone to be kind to him, someone who knew how to comfort him when he was down.

“Yeah, sure.” Hunk finally responded following after Keith, in a daze. He couldn’t believe Keith had sought him out first. Not his best friend Pidge, or his childhood friend Shiro, Keith had picked _him._ Keith led him to a his motorcycle and handed Hunk his spare helmet.

He smirked a little at Hunk’s slightly uneasy expression, “Are you scared? You’ve never been on a motorcycle, have you? Just put the helmet on and hang on to me. I’ll make sure you won’t fall off.” Keith put on his own helmet and mounted the bike, starting it up.

Hunk swallowed and put on his own helmet, sliding on behind Keith. His heart was pounding and he knew it was inappropriate because Keith had _just_ broken up with his boyfriend. That same heart was betraying him, telling him to milk this moment for all it was worth, but in his head, he knew that wasn’t right. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and hoped Keith couldn’t feel his heartbeat through his back.

Keith took off and Hunk immediately tightened his hold on his waist due to his nervousness. As reckless as Keith seemed, Hunk noticed after a few minutes, that he was actually a very skilled driver. He was careful not to go too fast or to jostle them too much. Hunk guessed it was because he was a new rider. Maybe Keith was more empathetic than he realized. It was kind of sweet and made Hunk like him even more. Before he even realized it, they had come to a stop at _Totally_ _Roasted_ , their town’s hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. It was mostly filled with hipsters, but that was part of its appeal. The Starbucks down the street took most of the mainstream business and there was always fewer people here.

Maybe Hunk could get Keith to talk about what happened with less people around. He walked up to the counter and then turned to Keith, “I’ll get it, why don’t you find us a table?”

Keith bristled and Hunk worried for a moment that he’d done the wrong thing. “I don’t need you to buy it for me. I can take care of myself.”

“Whoa, Keith,” Hunk held his hands up in surrender, “I know. I wanted to treat you since you just broke up with your boyfriend. What can I get you?”

Keith bit his lip and looked away. “Sorry. Uh, black coffee.” His emotions were kind of all over the place right now and he didn’t really know how to deal with them. “I’m going to the back corner. It’s quieter there.”

Hunk nodded and gave Keith a small smile. Just as he expected, Keith was more upset than he was letting on. He knew it was better to talk about things, that was how he dealt with things. Maybe it wasn’t Keith’s thing, but he wanted to help. He ordered their drinks and carefully carried them back to the table. One of the appeals of this place over Starbucks was that they served the coffee in real mugs. That and the array of mismatched couches and armchairs made it feel homey. He got why Keith liked this place so much.

Keith accepted his drink with a quiet thanks and they sat in silence for a moment. He was starting to understand Keith little by little. He was comfortable with silence and probably wouldn’t talk about things unless he was prompted to. Hunk got kind of nervous in silence and would talk about anything, just to avoid the awkwardness, but that wasn’t what Keith needed right now. He knew it wasn’t good for Keith to keep everything inside even if that’s what he wanted to do.

He just had to go out on a limb, “Can I ask what happened?”

Keith took a sip of his coffee, pondering what he wanted to say for a moment before setting the mug down on the table. He pulled his knees up to chest, curling up in the armchair as much possible. “He told me I couldn’t hang out with you. He was jealous of you because he thinks you like me.”

Hunk nearly choked on his drink, but swallowed quickly to mask his surprise. He may have just scalded his throat, but at least Keith didn’t notice. _So Pidge was right, I am that obvious._ “That’s ridiculous. We’re just friends.” Hunk smiled, but inside he hated doing that. His heart ached to just break down and tell Keith he had liked him for so long. To say that he would be a way better boyfriend than Sendak, but he couldn’t do that to Keith. This wasn’t about him right now. Maybe one day he’d tell Keith how he felt, but now wasn’t the right time.

“Right, but he blows things out of proportion when he’s jealous. I can’t stand when someone tells me what to do. This was the first time he tried to actually control who I hung out with, and it was sure as hell going to be the last.” Keith clenched his fists getting angry again, but he only stewed on it for a moment.

Hunk was about to ask Keith another question, but Keith cut him off instead. Apparently he just needed to break the ice and Keith would talk.

“Remember earlier when you asked me if I was playing that song for Sendak?” Keith waited for Hunk to nod before continuing. “I thought about it a little on the way here. I had said no quickly because I didn’t want to seem lame or something. But, I don’t think that I saw Sendak that way. ‘The Few Things’ is about spending forever with someone and I never pictured that with Sendak, or with anyone really. How the hell do you know you want to build your world around one person? To be _that_ sure about one person?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been in that kind of love either.” Hunk admitted, but he also wondered if maybe he would feel that with Keith if he ever got the chance.

“So maybe the break up would have happened anyway? He was the one person that I felt was on my side, that I could relate to at this school, but I don’t feel...maybe I liked him, but I was never in love with him. I mean Pidge is that for me now, but I’m in no way attracted to her. I know I’m attracted to guys. Well, whatever. I’m kind of glad it’s over...but the whole school will probably know I wasn’t actually dating Pidge or that I was cheating on her with Sendak…” Keith wasn’t used to talking things out like this. He was always worried about looking weak, or stupid, if he talked in this way. To his surprise, he actually felt a little better. Maybe there was something about Hunk that made him feel at ease?

“Sorry, I don’t...I don’t usually talk this much. I don’t know what’s going on with me right now. That was too much, right?” Keith suddenly felt insecure with Hunk’s lack of response.

“No, no. It’s good to talk about these things Keith, and I asked, so obviously I wanted to know. I mean that’s what friends do.” Hunk smiled at him and resisted the urge to give Keith a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Keith was very selective with touch and he knew they weren’t quite there yet. The last thing he’d want to do was make Keith uncomfortable.

“I don’t have many friends, in case you didn’t notice.” Keith said it like it was joke, but he also seemed a little embarrassed about it. Hunk thought that maybe Keith was embarrassed because he didn’t quite know how to act right now. Pidge and Keith related to each other easily, but became friends because of the band, and Shiro had always been Keith’s friend since they were next door neighbors. Maybe he was the first friend that Keith had actually made himself.

“Even though you’re like a super hot, super popular drummer?” Hunk joked, trying to ease the tension a little in the best way he knew how. Keith smiled at Hunk’s imitation of any of the girls in their class and Hunk knew it worked.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started. They are only attracted to my supposed popularity. They wouldn’t have liked me last year. I bet they wouldn’t like me if they really got to know me. As much as I like the band getting noticed, getting to play shows, and everything, I kind of miss how things were last year. It was easier when it was just Sendak and I, and I didn’t have to try to be what they want me to be.”

“To be fair, I’ve gotten to know you and I still like you.”

Keith smiled a little, “But that’s just who you are, you like everybody.”

“Not true. I don’t like Nyma for example and honestly I didn’t like Sendak very much either.”

“Yeah…” Keith sighed, “he’s not the most likable guy. I know pretty much no one liked him, but I guess I related to him. He was who he was and I guess I liked that about him, too.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up again.” That wasn’t his smartest move, he was honestly curious about how Keith was handling of of this.

“It’s fine, really. You’re kind of like Shiro in that way, you want me to talk about things. I get it, but with you, it’s not that hard to talk about things. I’m still going to miss him, but I’m almost relieved? The couple instances that he became controlling were a little scary. Not that I would let him know that he intimidated me.”

“As your friend, I’m glad you’re out of that situation.” Hunk really had to try hard to keep his own personal feelings out of it. Yeah, he was glad Keith was single, but it wasn’t right to be happy about a break up. Keith was probably still hurting more than he let on.

“I know Pidge is too. She was never subtle with her dislike of him. I wonder if I was just looking for an excuse to break up with him? I did it so easily.”

“Maybe.”

Keith nodded and they fell into silence for the first time since they sat down. Keith was never really this talkative with anyone. Sure he and Hunk talked a little about school and about art while working on the posters together, but he actually didn’t know anything about Hunk. He didn’t really like small talk, but he found himself wanting to know those things about Hunk.

“Those brownies were seriously good. But our school isn’t that good, you had to have known how to cook beforehand.”

Hunk smiled, his eyes lighting up with being able to talk about his favorite thing. Keith was starting to see why Hunk was so likable. “My mom is actually a chef at a restaurant that she owns together with my Mama. Mom does the cooking and Mama does the business side. They make a perfect pair. So I’ve been around food my whole life. My mom is a great cook and I’ve learned everything I know from her. I hope to take over the restaurant some day.”

Keith smiled as Hunk talked, but he was also slightly intimidated by his ambition. Not that he wasn’t ambitious, but he didn’t really know what he wanted to do with his life. He loved the band, music in general, and art, but he hadn’t really thought much past high school. The only thing he focused on was getting to a good college so he could get the hell out of this town. He was a bit surprised to learn that Hunk had two moms, he found it sweet, but he was also a little jealous. He had two moms while Keith didn’t even know his own.

“What about your parents? What do they do?”

It took a minute for Keith to even realize that Hunk had asked him a question. He’d gotten lost for a moment thinking about his own situation. “Oh, my dad is a mechanic, he loves working on cars and restoring them an stuff.”

“I’m guessing that’s where you got the motorcycle.”

“Yeah, he only let me drive it if I helped him restore it, then I would know how it worked. Something about safety was in that lecture somewhere. He’s always been so cautious and protective.”

Hunk smiled a little at the thought, since it seemed to be the total opposite of how Keith acted. He wondered if Keith took after his other parent. He knew better than to assume that Keith had a mom and dad like the majority of people. “Do you take after your other parent then?” He joked but Keith’s face darkened for a moment. His heart sank a little when he realized Keith probably had a rough relationship with that parent.

“My dad says so, but I don’t really know my mom. She’s in the air force so she’s always stationed somewhere. My dad says she’s brave, loyal, and quite hot headed, just like me. My uncle, Kolivan, her brother lives with us though. In a way he has always been my second dad. He also works at the shop with my dad and moved in after my mom left. I see her every once in a while, but I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry Keith, that must be difficult.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Hunk noticed that Keith was starting to hit his limit with personal, deep conversations like this and chose to switch topics. They ended up talking about school, Keith’s band and other pleasantries. Keith offered to drive him home and switched off his motorcycle for a second when they stopped outside of Hunk’s house.

“Hunk, I just wanted to say thanks for today. I don’t usually talk like that and it was kind of nice. So thanks.” Keith gave him a half smile and climbed back on his bike.

“I had fun too. We should hang out again outside of school.” Hunk returned the smile and went out on a limb. He didn’t mean it like a date, he just generally wanted to get to know Keith. He wanted to see more moments like they had today. Sure Keith was brave, loyal and hot-headed, but that wasn’t everything. He was also funny, kind, and surprisingly protective when it came to others feelings.

“Yeah, maybe you could come to Marmora on Saturday? We’re playing in their basement bar this weekend. We could hang out after, if you’re cool with that.”

Hunk beamed at the suggestion. He’d get to see Keith play outside of school and hang out with him after. Maybe it was just him, but he also felt like Keith was saying, ‘come see me play, I want you there’. Not in the romantic sense, but hey, a boy could dream. “Sure, sounds good.”

“I’ll text you the flier.” Keith waved to him and drove away. What he said to Hunk was true, even though he’d just broken up with his boyfriend, he didn’t feel that bad. Yeah, he was sad, but Hunk had helped. He was happy about making a friend like Hunk that he could talk to.

* * *

 

After that day, Hunk would say their relationship had changed drastically. Most days he joined Keith for lunch whether it was in the art wing working on paintings, or hanging out with him and Pidge. On occasion, they even went to the cafeteria and he sat with Keith and the rest of the band, but Keith still despised the crowds. Some things never really change, but Hunk preferred when they spent time in quieter places as well. Keith was more prone to being his true self. They had finally moved past acquaintances and were now friends. Well, on Keith’s end, they were friends, Hunk fell in love more and more with Keith every day they spent together.

Today was the day, it was a week before Prom and Hunk decided he was going to take the final leap. He swore that sometimes Keith would look at him a little longer than necessary when he thought Hunk wouldn’t notice. Keith, who hated being touched, was okay with physical affection from Hunk now. A casual arm slung over his shoulder or hug in greeting had become normal for them, but only them. Keith never really let anyone else do that. Now that Pidge and Keith’s relationship was outed as fake, even they didn’t touch much anymore. It could just be his imagination, but Hunk felt special. In a way that made him think that maybe, just maybe, Keith might like him back.

He wasn’t going to make a big show of it or anything. He was just going to ask Keith. He didn’t think Keith would like a big production anyway. They were both skipping lunch that day and working on pieces for their art independent study. Pidge was with them as well, but she was mostly ignoring them, working on blueprints for her next robotics project. Hunk swallowed and looked over at Keith. He had gone silent to work on some smaller details on his painting. There was a smudge of red paint on his cheek and Hunk really wanted to wipe it away. But he didn’t, because that would have probably crossed some line he wasn’t sure they were ready for yet. Instead, he just admired how cute Keith looked like that.

“Keith?”

Keith put his paintbrush down and actually looked up at Hunk. He seemed to sense something was up. He didn’t say anything, but gave Hunk his undivided attention. That was another reason he felt special in Keith’s eyes. There weren’t many people that would make him pause when he was in the middle of a project. He normally listened, but was still absorbed in whatever he was working on.

Hunk took a deep breath, trying to calm his hammering heart so he could get the words out. He had waited until almost the end of lunch hour so he could just leave if it didn’t go well. “I was wondering if you’d want to go to prom together.”

Keith didn’t blush like Hunk had expected him to, he just bit his lip, considering the idea. “I don’t see why not? I’ll already be there so we can hang out between songs.”

“Right. Sounds good.” Hunk carefully held back his disappointed sigh, trying to keep it to himself. So it really was all wishful thinking. Keith just didn’t see him that way. He got that message loud and clear. Now he knew, so he could finally get over Keith, but Hunk was not happy. Maybe he should feel relieved that he wasn’t stuck in limbo anymore more? He was too upset to talk, and so he just went back to painting until the bell rang. The minute it did he packed up his stuff and left.

“Well that was awkward.” Pidge commented after Hunk left the room.

“What was?” Keith asked, completely unaware of the tension that was just in the room. Sometimes he was really good at reading others’ emotions and reading the room in general. Other times, like right now he was completely oblivious.

“Keith, seriously you’re my best friend, but you’re an idiot.”

Normally Keith would have taken offense and snapped back at anyone who called him that, but he knew with Pidge it came from a place of love. “What did I do?”

Pidge sighed and looked at Keith, blinking as slowly as she could before rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe it takes me saying this, me, an aro to point this out to you. You’re seriously dense when it comes to romantic things. No wonder you didn’t find out that Sendak wanted to date you until he freaking kissed you.”

“Okay, but Sendak was my first boyfriend. You know I don’t like people or have crushes often.”

“Yeah I don’t care about crushes. Keith, Hunk just asked you to prom, like as a _date._ ”

 _Like as a date._ Keith’s eyes widened in shock and he dropped the brushes in his hand a dark blush overtook his face. _A date. Hunk wanted to go as more than friends._ He was speechless in his surprise.

“You really didn’t know did you?” Pidge couldn’t help but scoff at his reaction. Sometimes his ignorance was adorable, “he also thinks you rejected him now. You didn’t notice how sad his face got when you kept it so casual? Dude, I’m going to say it because you two are horrible at this. Hunk has liked for a while now. I think since last year, but you had a boyfriend. Then he was waiting for the right time after you dumped Sendak. That was it.”

“So what Sendak said was true. I just didn’t notice the way he was looking at me all this time.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

“I...I don’t know.” Keith really didn’t know how to react to the situation. He hadn’t really been thinking about Hunk that way, not that the thought of dating Hunk hadn’t crossed his mind, but he just didn’t realize. Before he could really say anything on the situation the second bell rang. They were both late for their next class.

Pidge just rolled her eyes and they went their separate ways. She smiled a little to herself and sent a text to Hunk.

**To Hunk at 12:45**

**I just told Keith you meant it as a date. He didn’t get that. I’m not positive, but I’m pretty sure his reaction was positive. He’s not used to be people being romantic with him. Sendak never was. Wear red and buy him flowers or whatever. You’re welcome.**

Maybe Hunk would be mad she told Keith that he liked him or something, but she didn’t care. Pidge had run out patience for their “will they, won’t they” bullshit. They weren’t on some dumb sitcom.

* * *

 

Hunk was nervous, to say the least. He was wearing a red vest and tie under his black tux, a true crimson red, Keith’s favorite color, just as Pidge had said. He got to prom right when the doors opened so he could catch Keith before everything started. They hadn’t really talked much since he asked. Keith had been kind of distant, but he was assured by Pidge that Keith was just trying to figure out his feelings. That, and the band had been practicing every lunch hour leading up to Prom.

If Hunk was honest, it made him a little sad he already missed Keith. It was cheesy and stupidly cute if he said so himself. But that’s how crushes worked, he thought about Keith and missed him the minute they were apart. He walked into the ballroom with his head held high, clutching the yellow rose boutonniere he’d bought for Keith. If they were wearing Keith’s favorite color he could at least give Keith his own.

Hunk’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Keith on the stage, adjusting the drum kit to his liking. Keith’s back was to him, but he could tell that he put more of an effort into his appearance. It was subtle but Hunk could tell someone, probably Allura, had helped style Keith for tonight. After a moment, Keith straightened up and turned to face him. Hunk bit his lip, noticing right away that Keith was wearing the same color red. Pidge had probably made sure the tuxedo he rented had that color.

Keith saw him and his lips twitched into the smallest hint of smile. The butterflies in Hunk’s stomach kicked into high gear and he had to take a deep breath to psych himself up. He had come this far, he could do this. Keith jumped off the stage and crossed the dancefloor to meet Hunk in the middle.

“I got this for you.” Hunk smiled, holding out the clear container to Keith, glad that his hand wasn’t shaking like he feared it would.

Keith swallowed thickly and accepted the box, “I...uh I’m sorry I didn’t get you one. Sendak didn’t go to prom either year so I’ve never done this before. I don’t actually know how all this works.”

So Keith was nervous too. That comforted Hunk a little, and also lifted his spirits. That must mean Pidge was right, Keith’s feelings toward him were positive. “It’s okay, really. I wanted to do this for you.”

“Okay, but I don’t really know to put it on…”

Hunk would be lying if he said he didn’t wish for this to happen. It was cliche and in every rom-com about prom, but that didn’t matter. “I can do it for you.” Hunk took the box and carefully removed the yellow flower. He made eye contact with Keith for a moment and smiled before pinning it Keith’s left lapel. Hunk’s fingers brushed against Keith’s chest and he couldn’t help but melt a little. This was the culmination of his first, real crush. He was allowed to be cheesy about it.

Hunk stepped back the minute he was done, not quite sure where they stood, so he didn’t want to linger any more than necessary. Even though he did, he wanted to milk the moment for all it was worth.

“How does it look?” Keith bit his lip and waited for Hunk’s reaction. “I’m not used to looking this fancy. I kind of hate it.”

“No, Keith you look really nice. The yellow looks nice, it stands out against the black and red.” Hunk was quick to reassure him as always. He was good at that.

“It’s your favorite color, right?”

Hunk nodded in response, opening his mouth to say more, but the lights dimmed. That might have been his opportunity and he hesitated. What if the night got too busy and he and Keith never got a second moment?

“Sorry, I have to go.” Keith pointed to the stage, but lingered for a moment as if he didn’t want to leave either. Just like before, Hunk could have been imagining the sexual tension between them. Yet this was different than ever before, Keith wasn’t ever nervous around him, not like this. So maybe it _was_ real.

“Save me a dance, later, yeah?”

Keith bit his lip again, apparently something he did when he was nervous, but this time it was also to hold back a smile. A smile he was apparently too nervous to show. “Yeah.” He turned and walked backstage so he could get ready. Pidge was waiting for him, letting the curtain fall closed as he approached.

“Seriously, that was the most not romantic-romantic thing ever. That was your moment if you were waiting for it.”

“Shut up, I don’t know if I wanted it to be a moment.” Keith grumbled under his breath as he walked back to the drumset.

“I don’t get you. You like him, don’t you?”

Keith swallowed and picked up his drumsticks, feeling the familiar smooth wood in his hands helped to ground him. Holding them was so natural, so calming as if they were an extension of his hands. Easy as breathing. He didn’t want to think about this right now, not when they were minutes away from playing live. Keith just wanted to close his eyes, center himself, and lose himself in the comfort of the music. But Pidge hadn’t moved, she was still there, waiting for an answer when he opened his eyes.

“I do.” He admitted plainly, trying his hardest not to be embarrassed by it.

“Then why are you avoiding it? You know he likes you too. I told you that.”

“...because...because I don’t know. I’m not sure I want to be in another relationship again. What if it all goes wrong? like it did with Sendak.”

Pidge crossed her arms over her chest to try and stop herself from slapping him over the head. “You idiot. First of all, Hunk is like the best guy I know. He would never treat you badly, he’d do anything to make sure that didn’t happen. Secondly, He’s not Sendak. So you’ve already got better chances of your relationship succeeding.”

He said nothing, and she got into position, picking up her bass to make sure everything was right. Shiro and Allura also take the stage. As Shiro was pumping everyone up for the show. She gave him a pointed look that she knew he would understand read, ‘just think about it.’

Shiro gave the signal that they were ready and the curtain rose. Their peers cheered for them loudly, as if they were a real rock band. Then again, in this town, they basically were.

“Hello everyone and thank you the Altea High prom committee for asking us to play for you tonight. We’ll start off with a crowd favorite and then we’ll play some covers for everyone. I hope everyone has a great time!” Shiro had such a great stage presence and Keith was definitely glad he wasn’t the front man. Allura was good at the intros and stuff too, but Shiro was kind of the face of the band, being the lead singer.

Allura turned around and gave Keith a thumbs up, signaling him to start. Although they weren’t close, he had always liked Allura. She was easy to get along with and had always accepted how he was. Sometimes, Shiro would challenge him to be nicer, be more talkative, or whatever, but Allura was never like that. As long as Keith showed up to practices and performed well, she never said anything about his ‘attitude’.

He smiled at her and clicked his sticks together three times above his head to start them off. The only time Keith every felt fully confident and free was when he was playing music. He finally felt like his true self. He didn’t have to think about any of the girls trying to throw themselves at him, classes, or any of the other high school bullshit. Okay, so he normally didn’t think about those things, or anything other than how it felt to play.

Ever since Hunk had pinned that rose to his suit, Keith had felt a little short of breath. He still felt the phantom warmth of Hunk’s fingers against his chest. He had never felt like this before, not even with Sendak. That’s why he supposed he was so scared to do anything. Maybe he never really liked Sendak like that, he had just been convenient. Hunk was the total opposite, he made Keith talk about things he never did with anyone else. He made Keith feel better when he was upset and made him smile. Not in the ‘jokingly, making fun of others’ kind of smile, but in the ‘you’re so sweet that I can’t help it’ kind of way.

Between his vocals, Keith kept finding his eyes scanning the crowd, but always drifting back towards Hunk. Pidge was right though, it was the of the year, it was prom, and there was a cliche _now or never_ feeling rising in his chest. Hunk had apparently liked him all year, but never tried to push his feelings on to Keith. No, he had been patient, he had waited for Keith to catch up. Keith could be dense about romantic endeavors, but he wasn’t stupid. Like all opportunities, this one wouldn’t last forever. Just the thought of missing it, of Hunk moving on, made Keith’s heart clench painfully in his chest.

Their eyes connected one of the times Keith had looked over and the smile Hunk flashed him made Keith’s stomach somersault. Why was it that Hunk made him want to be romantic? He never liked acting like a couple in public. It usually made him roll his eyes, but he found that he didn’t mind if they kissed here. For the first time in his life, he felt ansty, he wanted their first set to end as quickly as possible. He was usually ruled by his strongest emotion and this time, his first emotion was his attraction to Hunk. Being just friends suddenly wasn't enough anymore.

Luckily their set list had basically become muscle memory because Keith was not paying attention to playing at all. He hoped once he finally did something, he’d fall back into his normal patterns. He’d be able to be laser focused on just the drums and get rid of all this nervous energy. Keith nearly jumped out of his skin when they ended the final song and heard Shiro’s break announcement. The curtain closed and Keith caught his breath for a second. Pidge caught his eye and raised an eyebrow.

“I know, okay?”

“Oh!” Allura’s eyes lit up in excitement, “are you finally going to talk to Hunk?” Keith looked over a Pidge, who just shrugged to let him know she didn’t say anything. “We all know Keith, you talk about him all the time, so we all guessed he must be special. That and you weren’t opposed to to letting me help you get ready for tonight.”

Keith stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked away. She looked at Shiro behind his back and chuckled. They both knew that Keith wasn’t blowing them off, that he either didn’t want to respond, or was too embarrassed to.

Keith took a deep breath and walked out onto the dance floor, searching for Hunk. He already knew Hunk liked him, he just had to talk about his feelings, people did that all the time. He could do this. Right? The DJ switched the song to a slow one and Keith knew this was it. He was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and was disappointed when it was Nyma instead of Hunk waiting for him.

“Hey Keith, you did such a good job up there. You always do such a good job and drummers are so hot. Care to dance? You do kind of owe me for getting you all this gig.” She winked and it was supposed to be flirty, but to Keith it just seemed demanding. He swallowed, knowing that he probably shouldn’t say no. Shiro wouldn’t say no, he would tell Keith to just bear it for one dance.

“Keith, there you are. You promised me your first dance.”

Keith let out a sigh of relief at hearing Hunk’s voice. He definitely owed Hunk for this one, but he hoped what he was about to say would make up for it.

Hunk smiled and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Oh hey Nyma, I just wanted to thank you. It was because of you that we got together after all. We bonded being part of the prom committee together. Sorry he can’t dance with you, I tend to get a little jealous.”

Nyma’s face dropped for a moment then she plastered her ‘prom queen’ smile back on. Well she hoped to be prom queen, but Allura was her biggest competition, mostly because Allura was actually nice, and not fake nice. “Oh, well I’m super happy for you two.”

Keith turned around when she left. “Thank you, seriously.”

“So, you did promise me a dance.” Hunk smiled and held out his hand.   
  
“I did.” Keith slipped his hand in Hunk’s and let Hunk take the lead on the slow dance. He was surprisingly good at it and Keith was just trying not to ruin the moment and step on Hunk’s foot. Once he finally got a handle on things he swallowed and looked up into Hunk’s eyes. Before now he never noticed what a nice, warm color of brown they were. They reminded him of the center of a sunflower, dark, but still so beautiful.   
  
“Hunk, I...I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you lately. I was just trying to figure things out.”   
  
Hunk smiled and shook his head ready to let Keith off the hook as always, but Keith still felt bad. He didn’t want that. He wanted to make up for it.   
  
“No, don’t. All of this is new for me. I know I’m not good at speaking my mind because half the time I don’t know the right words. I have never felt this way before. I like you. I do, of course I do, I just didn’t start to see it until Pidge pointed it out.” There it was, it was out there.   
  
It took a moment, but once it sunk in, Hunk’s face brightened like the petals of a sunflower. Finally, after all his pining, all this time hoping it would happen, it did. “I like you too. I mean I know you know that because Pidge said something, but still, I wanted to say it, too.”   
  
They weren’t even dancing anymore, but standing still in the middle of the dance floor as if time had stopped. Hunk wanted to kiss Keith. He was so happy, but he didn’t know if that would be moving too fast. Keith seemed like the kind of guy that would take things slow. Then again, Hunk didn’t know if he could not, kiss Keith now that their feelings were finally mutual. Well, they had gotten this far, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.   
  
“Keith, can I kiss you?”   
  
“Yes.” At least he wasn’t the only that had been thinking about it.   
  
Hunk leaned down and gave Keith a soft kiss on the lips. They kept it chaste for their first kiss, but it was finally the culmination of their feelings. Keith hadn’t expected the kiss to feel so right, and Hunk was just thrilled to have this chance. It was stupidly perfect, a confession and a kiss on prom night.


	2. Epilogue: One Year Later

Prom was approaching once again, but this time it had a whole different connotation. A tension of sorts to it, but in the best way. Now, it wasn’t Hunk trying to gauge if he should ask Keith to prom and anticipating his reaction. This time it was not an if, but a when, also the tension of whom would ask the other. Keith had been teasing it for weeks now. Every time they were alone together Keith would randomly start sentence with, ‘Hunk would you…’ and then trail off. After a few seconds, he’d just ask Hunk some random question.

_ “Hey Hunk,” Keith started, looking up from his lunch. They had been spending a lot of their lunch breaks together in the Art wing so Keith could work on his final project. He always took a break to eat with Hunk and at this point, Hunk was anticipating it. _

_ “Yes, Keith?” _

_ “Would you…” He trailed off looking at Hunk in a way that Hunk could only describe as ‘dreamily’. It was intended to be a joke, but Hunk had caught him doing it seriously when Keith thought he wasn’t looking. “want to go to… _ Totally Roasted _ after school today? I’m craving some good coffee.” _

_ Hunk rolled his eyes but smiled. “Sure, but I really thought you were going to say something else.” _

_ “What would that be? Prom? Maybe I’m not even planning on going to prom this year. Maybe we’re going to do something else entirely.” _

_ “Voltron’s playing at Prom again this year. You kind of have to go.” _

_ Keith took a long sip from his water before sighing heavily. “I guess.” _

_ Hunk rolled his eyes, pretending to be completely unamused by Keith’s antics and just gavea cheeky smile. “You guess? I know you actually want to go this year.” _

_ “Trust me, Hunk, when I ask you, it won’t be lame like this.” _

_ “Unless I ask you first.” _

_ Keith’s eyes narrowed, rising to the challenge almost immediately. “We’ll see about that.” _

He had played right into Hunk’s plan and it made him smile just thinking about it now.  Not-so-secretly, Hunk really wanted Keith to ask him and he suspected that there were already plans in motion for that. Or so he suspected, but it was just when it was going to happen that he wasn’t sure about.

Hunk walked into the empty classroom and was met with five, fully finished artworks. Keith had been very secretive about all of it until now. There was one for each of the people in Keith’s life that Hunk supposed he deemed important? Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Keith’s parents and finally at the end, was a portrait of himself. Each was painted in monochrome shades that must have represented something about each person, or people, in them. Green for Pidge, purple for Shiro, pink for Allura, red for his parents, and yellow for Hunk.

Before now, he had really only seen Keith do scenery, he didn’t realize his true talent was in portraits. It took Hunk’s breath away to see himself the way Keith did. In that painting, his features, especially his eyes, had so much joy and kindness to match the sunny coloring. He looked stunning.

“Keith? These are incredible. Are you here?” He looked around the room, still not seeing his boyfriend.

“Don’t move!” He heard Keith’s disembodied voice and suddenly the whole room when dark.

Hunk was about to cry out in surprise, but suddenly the room was illuminated in black, casting a soft purple glow. Before his eyes, white writing appeared on the canvases spell out: P-R-O-M-?

He had been expecting Keith to ask him, but not like this, not with his senior project. “Keith you ruined your final project for that?”

The lights were quickly switched back to normal and Keith walked between the paintings to glare at Hunk. He crossed his arms and shook his head, “Are you kidding me? That was incredibly romantic and that’s all you have to say? Besides, I didn’t ruin it. You can only see it when there’s a black light on.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll go with you.” Hunk smiled and gazed at Keith in disbelief. “With all that teasing about asking me, I thought I’d see it coming a mile away. You actually surprised me.”

Keith broke out into genuine, pleased smile at Hunk’s praise. It lit up his face, bringing a shine to his eyes, and Hunk was lucky to be one of the few to see such a look from Keith. “See? Told you it wouldn’t be lame.”

“Definitely not lame.” Hunk agreed and closed the space between them, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. When he was happy, Hunk kissed Keith in such a gentle way, like he was a precious gem in need of treasuring. It made Keith completely breathless, and his heart soar every time as if it were the first. The difference was clear between Hunk and Sendak’s kisses and Keith would bet it was intentional. He wasn’t just convenient, but sought after, accepted, and truly loved.

* * *

Krolia fussed over Keith’s tie one last time, making sure it laid just right. Last year, Keith had gone over to Allura’s house to get ready. Krolia insisted he let her help this time. She was on leave and refused to miss it. This would be her son’s last prom, and the first with a boyfriend that she actually liked. “You look so handsome, Keith. Yellow is a different choice for you, but it looks good.”

Keith blushed a little under his mother’s attention, “Well, we wore red last year for me. This year is about him. I nearly ruined his prom last year, so I wanted to give him the one he actually deserved. He’s done so much for me and I want to actually show that. If it wasn’t for him, I might still be with Sendak.”

“I am glad you broke up with that one.”

Keith sighed and shook his head, “Everyone says that. I just refused to see it for myself.”

“Well, you can be stubborn, Keith, you got that from me.”

“That’s for sure.” They both turned and saw Keith’s dad, Steve, coming down the stairs. “You look mighty fine in that tux, Son. Like a proper young man. This new boyfriend has done you some good.”

That, Keith knew for a fact. He’d probably still be skipping classes and smoking behind the school, potentially ruining his singing voice. Now, he had perfect attendance in his classes, and hadn’t touched a cigarette in a year. Truly, he’d be getting that scholarship to any art school he wanted. Hunk inspired him in more ways than he could ever say.

The doorbell rang, cutting through Keith’s thoughts. Steve had welcomed Hunk and both of his moms inside . His father had shaken Hunk’s hand with a smile and called him son. Steve would have never done that Sendak, most times he tried to intimidate his ex and chase him off their property. The rebel inside Keith had loved that, but this was better.

“Go stand by the fireplace so we can get the best lighting! Oh, this is so exciting, we didn’t get to do this with our little Hunkie last year.”

“Mom!” Hunk groaned at the nickname, but followed her instructions, leading Keith over there.

“My mom has been embarrassingly excited about this too.” As much as Keith wanted to blame all the excitement on his mom, and call it lame, he was a huge part of it too. He could see it in Hunk’s eyes too, they were swimming with glee and giddiness. It warmed Keith’s heart to even think he was part of the cause for that happiness. 

“Let us be excited about this. Voltron’s going on tour in the fall and you’ll be going off to college next year. This is our last big thing with you two.” 

“Yes, Mama.” Hunk smiled and posed with his arm around Keith’s waist. They both smiled as the flashes of cameras went off too many times, but Hunk felt the weight of those words. Of course he’d come see Keith when the band was in town, but it was going to be different. No. He wouldn’t be sad today, he’d live in the moment. Today was a happy day. 

Finally they managed to get out of the house and into Hunk’s car. It was subtle, but Keith noticed there was something on Hunk’s mind. He was quieter than usual. “You’re thinking about next year now, aren’t you?” 

Hunk sighed and his shoulders fell a little. Keith had this innate ablity to read people, but really only the ones he had an emotional connection with. Before that was mostly just Shiro, but now Hunk had made the list. It was both equally sweet and annoying. 

“I’m trying not to.” 

“It’ll be okay, Hunk. I know it will.” 

“How can you say that with such confidence?” 

Keith smiled and looked over at Hunk. His boyfriend was clearly trying to focus on driving instead of getting emotional. “Because things are different with you. I’m not saying it’s not going to be hard, but I’m going to do everything I can to make it work. I love you. I never thought I’d say or feel that before you. I’m not stupid enough to mess up the best thing in my life.” 

Hunk let out a surprised exhale and just sat there for a moment, completely speechless. Last year he would have done anything for Keith to say those words to him. Keith was not a naturally romantic person, but somehow being with Hunk had made him one. Hunk was blown away every time. There was no one to judge or laugh at them and Keith wasn’t embarrassed. Why should he be? Those were his true feelings and he was slowly learning to let them out. 

“Keith…” 

“You did this to me.” 

Hunk laughed and his spirits were lifted as they pulled into the school parking lot. “Okay. You’re right. I know we’ll make it.” 

“I have to go to sound check. I’ll come find you between sets.” Keith gave him a quick kiss and walked behind stage. It sucked a little that he couldn’t spend the whole prom with Keith, but Keith was just so happy when he played. It was still a win-win just being able to hear his voice.

* * *

 

Voltron had finished the first set and Hunk was excited to actually get to dance with Keith. As the band exited, Keith stayed on stage and set up a microphone next to the piano. He swallowed and cleared his throat before addressing the crowd. “So, I’m going to play a little cover for you all right now. I hope that’s okay.”

The crowd cheered as Keith sat down at the piano and Hunk pushed his way to the front. This was new and completely unexpected. He was clearly nervous since he wasn’t used to being the center of attention. 

“Thank you. I played this song for the first time a year ago and it’s going to be very different from our usual sound. I’m not really a soft kind of guy, but I know how much this will mean to him. Hunk, this one's for you. It’s called ‘The Few Things’.” 

The entire room faded away the moment Keith’s fingers touched the piano’s keys. This song had truly brought them together a year ago and Hunk was stunned that Keith decided to play it live. He was so happy he could cry. Couples around him had started to dance, but Hunk was frozen in time. 

“How did you get him to do that?” Hunk jumped at the sudden sound of Allura’s voice. She was looking at him in complete disbelief. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We’ve been trying to get Keith to do a ballad for years. He refuses to write one. Shiro even tried to write one for him when he found out that Keith could play piano. Keith said he hated ballads.” 

Hunk shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I never would have expected this.” 

“Hunk’s always managed to see a different side of Keith than the rest of the world.” Pidge supplemented, joining their conversation. “It’s probably something to do with love or something.” She teased, shrugging indifferently. 

Allura laughed and shook her head, “His voice really is amazing for this song. Maybe we can get that ballad out of him yet.” 

Their words had faded out and Hunk was transfixed. Every note he played, every word he sang, Keith was pouring out everything he could never put into words of his own. He always communicated best through music and often sent Hunk songs when he was thinking about him. This was the purest expression of their love and Keith was announcing it to the world. Hunk was drinking in every moment, hoping to burn it into his memory forever. He never wanted it to end. 

Keith sung out the last note and made eye contact with Hunk, giving him a soft, shy smile. Their classmates erupted in applause when it was over and Keith didn’t quite know what to do with the response. “Uh, thanks. We’ll be back on in about an hour. I hope you’re all having a good night.” He waved to the crowd and quickly exited backstage. 

Hunk barely waited for Keith to finish talking before he raced backstage to meet him. He was still blushing when Hunk found him. That performance alone had blown last year’s prom out of the water. Hunk didn’t waste any time closing the small distance between them and took Keith’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “Keith...that was incredible.” 

“I’m surprised the crowd liked it too. Not that it really mattered, I was only playing it for you. Happy anniversary.” 

It was still a wonder to Hunk that Keith had never done romantic things like this before. For his first time truly celebrating an anniversary, Keith was doing an amazing job. “I love you so much. Now I feel bad that all I got you was that brush set.” 

“No, they’re expensive and I love them.” 

“Good, but next year I’m going to blow your anniversary gift away.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Keith murmured and stood up on his toes to give Hunk a gentle kiss. Hunk deepened it immediately, pouring all of his happiness and gratitude into the kiss. Sure, they didn’t really know what would happen next year, but in that moment it didn’t matter. They were living for right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Keith plays from stage is "The Few Things" by JP Saxe (It inspired parts of the fic and I think it fits Keith's perspective)


End file.
